


Party

by xRabbitx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Hand Jobs, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRabbitx/pseuds/xRabbitx
Summary: Angela Ziegler is a sex fiend





	Party

*

 

            “Angela, I swear, I will literally kill you.”

            “No, you won’t. Don’t be so dramatic. It’s relaxing.”

            “Relaxing? How am I supposed to relax when you’re… doing _this_ to me _here_?”

            “I meant, relaxing for me.”

            “I fucking hate you.”

            “Be quiet and pay attention. Your boss is speaking.”

            Fareeha swallows hard and directs her gaze towards the stage and the man, the boss, the CEO of Helix Security International, behind the podium. He’s talking about… about getting an award or giving an award? It’s really difficult to follow his speech when your girlfriend’s deft fingers are methodically rubbing between your thighs.

            “Damn it, Angela,” breathes Fareeha as quietly as she can, cheeks warm and the inside of her uniform pants already soaked. The two of them are sitting on one of the balconies overlooking the large auditorium. It’s a festive occasion – an annual celebration for Helix’ officers and their plus ones – and everyone are dressed up in their finest. Fareeha is decked out in her dark blue uniform and all the decorations and medals she has earned over the years. They rattle slightly as she shifts in her seat to spread her legs a bit more. Angela is next to her, clad in a small, black cocktail dress and high black heels that ooze the kind of smoldering sexiness that Fareeha had only thought was possible in fiction. In fact, she had felt kind of faint when Angela had come out from their bedroom, transformed from her usual look of exhaustion and messy ponytails to sleek elegance and blood red lips. It had been the first time Fareeha had ever seen Angela dress up, and it had nearly killed her.

            Part of her wishes now that it had in fact killed her, because then she wouldn’t be sitting here with Angela’s devil fingers slowly but surely rubbing her to orgasm surrounded by 500 people. At least their seats are a bit off to the side, and the armrests are high enough that the people sitting around them don’t really notice the Lesbian Rub Fest that’s going down. Fareeha just has to keep quiet, and that’s really not an easy feat when your girlfriend’s fingers are this talented.

            “Be quiet,” whispers Angela back even as a devilish smile spreads on her red lips. “You’re going to expose us.”

            “But _you’re_ the one who—!” Fareeha hisses, but she has to bite down on her bottom lip and concentrate very hard when a moan threatens to force its way out of her mouth. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Angela’s tongue dart out and lick her lips, a true sign that the situation is getting to her. Angela’s face can be immovable rock if she wants it to be, but that tongue always gives her away. That’s all the incentive Fareeha needs. She grabs Angela’s wrist and give her A Look. A few seconds later, they’re quietly excusing themselves in hushed whispers to the surrounding people as they edge their way along the rows of seats, heading for the nearest exit. In the background, the Helix CEO drones on.

            It’s been quite a few years since Fareeha has last fucked someone in a toilet stall, but that had been her intention when they had left the auditorium. They never make it that far, though. On the other side of the double doors is a large lobby area with a splashing fountain in the middle. It’s deserted except for a few servers clearing away the half empty champagne glasses and uneaten crab cakes from the reception earlier. No one looks up at the two women slipping through the doors, and a dark corner, hiding behind two large indoor Rubber Trees, provides the perfect hiding spot. It doesn’t take long before Fareeha is leaning against the wall, pants and boxer briefs pushed down to mid-thigh, with Angela’s red mouth sucking her off. Angela is methodical, patient, and unyielding. It’s ironic that Angela’s call sign is “Mercy” because at least when it comes to sex, Angela has none. The soft pad of her tongue pushes rhythmically against Fareeha’s clitoris while sucking lips force blood to come rushing to the area, making it almost painfully sensitive. She’s like a god damn machine, a sexy suck machine whose blonde hair Fareeha is messing up by burying her fingers in it.

            “You are a fucking predator,” whispers Fareeha when Angela opens her blue eyes and looks up at her while not slowing down even for a second. “I love you.”

            Angela responds by sliding a hand up between Fareeha’s thighs to push her thumb into Fareeha’s vagina and her index finger between her buttocks. Fareeha has the good sense to release Angela’s hair to smack both hands over her own mouth just in time to catch the shuddering moan that thankfully is muffled enough that it can’t be heard over the splashing noises from the fountain. Even if Fareeha hadn’t already been close to orgasm, this would have done it. She comes around Angela’s thumb, clenching around it as if she’s trying to crush it, but then lets go with a long, satisfied sigh.

            “I feel much better now,” Angela mumbles against Fareeha’s mouth a moment later when Fareeha has sat down on the floor and has tugged Angela into her lap and kissed her.

            “You feel better? You didn’t even come,” Fareeha says as she kisses her way across Angela’s lipstick-smudged cheek. “Don’t you want to?”

            “I do, but I’ve been building up to a very big orgasm all day, and I don’t intend to be quiet at all when you give it to me.”

            Fareeha pulls away a little so she can look into Angela’s beautiful eyes. Her hair is a mess, her makeup is a disaster, and Fareeha loves her very much.

            “Want to get out of here?” she asks Angela as she leans into kisses her again, cupping both her amazing breasts through the dress.

            Angela moans softly and leans into the touch. The game is over, and Angela is soft and pliant, ready for the taking. She’s all Fareeha’s now.

            “Yes, take me home.”

            Angela’s wish is Fareeha’s command.

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thanks for reading about my favorite lesbians!
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/drrtyrabbit) or [Tumblr](https://rabbitvswonderland.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
